La historia de las láminas del poder
by Keira Jung
Summary: Hola! Pues esta es mi primer historia! Ya que demomento no hay 3º temporada,he decidido empezar hacer mi propia historia de la serie de Mermaid Melody,con nuevos personajes,canciones,escenarios y argumento! Espero que os guste! D
1. Prologo

Hola! =D Bienvenid s a mi 1º historia en fanfiction! Espero que os guste es para mi blog de Mermaid Melody, y claro, obviamente trata sobre Mermaid Melody,la historia es 100% inventada por mi y los nuevos personajes son mios tambien lo unico las 7 protagonistas que ya aparecen en la serie que pertenecen a Pink Hanamori y Michiko Yokote. Demomento eso es todo asi que empezamos

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hola! Me llamo Cloé.Soy peliroja,con el pelo largo y liso,piel bastante clara,delgada y con un poco de pecas en la cara,vivo en Bay of Biscay,un sitio muy prosimo a 15 años y un gran problema!

Vereis soy una de las 5 princesas sirenas que vive en los reinos ocultos,cuando ninguna de nosotras habia nacido un respetado mago creo un hechizo para mantener el orden en los oceanos y mares y que nuestro ecosistema no se viese afectado por la contaminación ni por algun factor del reino humano...Pero en vez de ayudarnos...¡ Hizo todo lo contrario! El hechizo por causas desconocidas fracaso y no tubo el efecto esperado! Caos y destruccion total al igual que el poder para la persona que utilize el hechizo,una vez cayo en malas manos y casi nos lleba al borde de la destuccion pero gracias a la union de nuestros mayores conseguimos encerrar al malhechor y ya que fue imposible destruir la lámina romperla en cinco trozos,uno para cada reino,asi que desde ese día se tomo la decisión de mantenernos ocultas,nosotras y nuestros reinos y que bajo ningun concepto se volviesen a unir las lá ahora ser inexistentes hera ahora! El enemigo ha escapado,mas poderoso que nunca y con un nuevo ejercito! Asi que se ha decicido reunir a las 7 heroinas y encontrar una soloción!

Hare todo lo posible por encontrarlas,pero,igualmente estoy muy nerviosa,nunca he ido al mundo humano y todo es desonocido para mi ! Espero que todo salga bien!~


	2. Capítulo 1

Holis! Aqui traigo el primer capitulo de mi historia! Espero que os guste y dejeis vuestras de nada Mermaid Melody:Pichi Pichi Pitch NO me pertenece a mi sino a sus respectivos creadores,solo son mios los OC's. Ah! Y cuando un personaje tenga la letra en _cursiva _significa que es un pensamiento suyo

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sirvienta 1: Señorita Cloé¿Tiene todo listo para partir?

Cloé: Creo que si,almenos las cosas mas importantes las llevo

Sirvienta 2: ten mucho cuidado,nuestro reino depende de ti,haznos llegar noticias cuando llegues a la superficie

Cloé:Si,pero sera mejor que parta ya si no se me hara tarde

Sirvienta 1: princesa¿No se olvida de algo?

Cloé:¿De que?

Sirvienta 1: ¡De la lamina! Es fundamental en esta misión! Como pretendes reunir las 5 láminas del poder si ni si quiera llevas la tuya ._.

Cloé: O_O

Sirvienta 2: Hay que cabeza!

Cloé: Bueno no es para tanto ¬3¬

Sirvienta 1: Estas apunto de emprender una misión crucial para,no solo nuestro reino sino posiblemente todo el oceano,cosa para la que te han entrenado todos estos años y vas y te olvidas de lo mas obvio

Cloé: Bueno mujer esque con la emoción del momento

Sirvienta 2: Emoción del momento te voy a dar yo a ti!

Sirvienta 1 :(Le entrega una caja hecha de marfil,coral y oro que dentro contiene la lámina del reino) Sabes bien que es lo mas valioso que tenemos,cuidalo bien,porfavor

Cloé:Si no os preocupeis,sabeis mejor que nadie que quiero que esto se arregle y hare lo imposible para lograrlo,no os decepcionare,bajo ningun concepto perdere la lámina.Y ahora si que es la hora de partir¡Gracias por todo!

Sirvienta 2: Buena suerte! Sabemos que lo conseguiras!

Sirvienta 1: Estaremos pendientes de futuras noticias y avisaremos al reino¡Cuidado con los extraños!¡Sabes el poder de la persona con la que te enfrentas!

(Cloé se aleja y se quedan las dos sirvientas solas en el palacio)

Sirvienta 2: ¿De verdad cres que lo lograra?

Sirvienta 1: Nose,pero es nuestra unica salvación y ganas no le faltan

Sirvienta 2: Eso es verdad,aunque es solo una cria

Sirvienta 1: Ya,igualmente el problema ya ha durado demasiado tiempo,la hemos retenido aqui durante practicamente toda su vida,nunca ha ido al mundo humano,tiene ganas de descubrir las cosas que le depararan,tiene ganas,es joven y yo no voy a ser la que la detenga,este problema abarca todos los reinos,al fin y al cabo ella a sido educada para protejernos,es un poco incosciente y alocada pero tiene mucha carisma y es una nueva esperanza.

Sirvienta 2: En eso tienes razon

Sirvienta 1:Ademas no va a estar sola las 7 princesas de los oceanos la ayudaran,tambien en su momento nadie confiaba en ellas y sus reinos estaban practicamente derrumbados,pero al final mira...

Sirvienta 2: Sera mejor que volvamos para dentro,todo este tiempo,el reino no se va a mantener solo

Sirvienta 1.: Suerte princesa...

(Volvemos con Cloé,hace media una hora o incluso algo mas que ha partido)

Cloé: _Me estoy empezando a alejar de el reino...Apartir de aquí es desconocido para mi,sera mejor que consulte el mapa,aun me queda un largo viaje hasta el mundo humano...Vamos a ver...Mi reino ya no se divisa,tengo que seguir nadando media hora mas y cojer la segunda corriente de agua,que me desviara al sur,segun esto despues de otra hora mas vere el bosque de las anémonas de mar que al atrabesarlo que no esta muy lejos de la gruta del profundo azul que comunica con el océano Índico y luego tendre que seguir para llegar al el lago de la serenidad que lleva alocéano pacífico que me lleva a..._AHH!

?: Hay losiento Muchisimo de verdad,estaba un poco perdida,no te vi y tropece

Cloé: Ah! Nada no te preocupes,no ha sido para tanto

?: Vale! Oye...Tu tienes idea de donde se encuentra la entrada para el bosque de las anemonas de mar,como ya te he dicho me he perdido un poco,tenia una ruta perfectamente planeada,pero,por algun motivo a mitad de camino estaba totalmente bloqueada,y me he desviado por aqui puesto que tengo que atravesar dicho bosque para llegar a mi destino.

Cloé: Pues...Si,de hecho me dirijia para allí

?:¿Enserio?Que suerte la mía! ¿Me podrias llevar hasta hay?

Cloé: Claro,no habria ningun problema!

?:Genial¿Porcierto como te llamas?

Cloé: Soy Cloé¿Tu?

?: Yo me llamo Lera

Cloé:Pues encantada¿Para que te dirijes al bosque?

Lera: Eso es un secreto,me han encargado una misión muy importante y no me puedo fiar de nadie,es vital para los oceanos¡Estate orgullosa de conocer a alguien como yo,quiza el día de mañana sea una heroina y podras alardear de que me has conocido! (✿v◠‿◠)

Cloé: No me digas de que tu tambien participas en la misión de las Láminas del poder (-'_'-)

Lera:¿Que? ¿Como lo sabes? Eres el brujo verdad...Sabia que no me tenia que fiar de nadie! Te vas a enterar! (॓_॔)

Cloé: Oye relajate! -.-u No son ningun brujo,al igual que tu,soy una de las princesas ocultas y he partido con la misma misión! Igualmente no me comentaron nada de que las otras sirenas se hiban a ocupar de esto tambien

Lera: Pues lo mismo me ha pasado a mi,que susto me has dado,pensaba que mi viaje ya se terminaba aqui!

Cloé:Bueno,ha sido mucho mejor que nos hayamos encontrado,asi no haremos el camino solas y sera mas facil,ademas con la tuya ya somos 2 láminas¡Solo nos quedan 3!

Lera:Ya! Como me alegro,la verdad hiba un poco asustada por todas estas historias y presiones pero al saber que no soy la unica ya me siento mejor

Cloé: Y yo!¿Hacemos el viaje juntas?

Lera:Claro! Al fin y al cabo nos vamos a tener que reencontrar en el hotel perla,tu tambien te dirijes hay ¿No?

Cloé:Efectivamente y bueno¿Cual es tu historia? Me refiero,supongo que estaras en la misma situación que yo

Lera: Pues,si,mas o menos,llevo toda la vida en mi palacio,cerca de Canada y Estados unidos protegiendo la lámina y cuando me dieron la noticia de todo lo que teniamos que hacer,pues casi no me lo creo

Cloé:Ni yo! Oye,si eres de tan al norte,yo que vivo muy próxima a Francia,tu ruta no tenia que coincidir con la mía

Lera:Puede que por eso no nos hayan informado de que habia mas sirenas ocultas de que partian,ya que no hibamos a coincidir,Sin embargo,yo empeze hace unos días la partida ya que mi recorrido es mas largo,pero como creo que te comente a mitad de la ruta estaba totalmente bloqueada,al principio pense que podria haber sido un maremoto de bajo nivel,pero buscando otra entrada,vi a unas criaturas estrañas de diferentes formas,todos de colores negros y ojos rojos,que hacian guardia,asi que me aleje de alli lo antes posible,asi que llevo deambulando por horas hasta que te encontre¿Cres que podrian ser enviados por nuestro enemigo?

Cloé:Ni idea,pero por lo que estas contando,esos hechos no son normales,mi mayor preocupación es al peligro que nos enfrentamos,no sabemos ni su aspecto,podres,ejercito,desconocemos todo de el,y por lo que me han informado,es nuestro principal riesgo

Lera:Pues si...Que miedo! (╥_╥)

Cloé:Venga,aun nos queda un largo camino,demomento nuestra principal misión es ponernos a salvo y llegar a tierra firme,recuerda que estamos en aguas desconocidas,estamos en desventaja frente a nuestros rivales y otras criaturas,llegemos a el bosque primero.

Lera:Si!

(Cloé y Lera Parten,pero no se dan cuenta de que han sido observadas todo este rato)

Fetiche 1: Hay que avisar ensegida a el amo

Fetiche 2: Nos matara encuanto le demos las nuevas noticias

Fetiche 1: Ya ha sido informado de que la segunda princesa que nos ha escapado

Fetiche 2: Pues peor,encima ya estara furioso

Fetiche 1: Venga,vayamos ya,antes de que continuen mas!

(En algun lugar de los abismos,las paredes resuenan y la poca fauna que queda tiembla aterrada por los gritos)

Brujo Deimos :¡¿Como que se os ha escapado?! Explicarme como a una cuadrilla se le ha escapado una adolescente de 15 años que nunca ha salido de casa

Fetiches 3,4 y 5: Yo...he...Bueno...Nosotros...Se escapo antes de que pudieramos reaccionar,estaba escondida y nos vio,antes de actuar

Brujo Deimos: Ahora otro problema mas...Cualquier ser de mediana competencia hibiese sido menos tonto!¿Teneis idea del retraso que esto supone para el plan? Ahora tenemos menos tiempo para detenerla y cojer su lámina antes de que llegue a tierra firme,si por algun motivo consiguiese llegar,hay seria una catastrofe y nos resultaria casi imposible actuar

Fetiches 3,4 y 5: Losentimos gran Deimos...

Brujo Deimos: No,no teneis ni la mas remota idea de lo que lo sentis,volveis a fallar y no vivireis para contarlo

Fetiches 3,4 y 5: Si gran Deimos...

Sirviente: ,llegan nuevos fetiches con noticias

Brujo Deimos: Que pasen

(Se abren las puertas y aparecen dos aterrados seres)

Fetiche 1: Veras,su escelencia,hemos estado buscandola como nos dijistes...Y...Bueno...Que...

Brujo Deimos: Sueltalo ya

Fetiche 2: D-Despues de huir,se ha encontrado con otra princesa sirena,que tambien tiene el mismo cometido que ella,ahora parten cara el bosque de las anemonas las dos juntas con los 2 trozos de láminas reunidos

Brujo Deimos: .-.

Fetiche 1: S-señor se encuentra usted bien,tiene muy mala cara

Brujo Deimos: AhhhHG! No me lo puedo ni imaginar,sois unos incompetentes,tendre que enviar a alguien que haga su trabajo de verdad para que corte con esto antes de que pasen el bosque...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bueno este a sido el primer capitulo! ^^ Espero que os haya gustado! Dentro de muy poco subire el otro!


End file.
